


Bedfellows

by Pythia (anroisin)



Series: The Nico di Angelo Protection Squad, or The Big Lovebox [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, D/s if you squint, Domestic, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While three guys sleeping in one bed is cozy, four is kind of a nightmare of tangled limbs, accidental punches, muttered apologies and no sleep whatsoever. Jason/Percy/Luke/Nico--sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risingevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingevermore/gifts).



> This started out as a PSL between Rylie and I, to indulge in our mutual love of The Big Threesome and my need for Nico to have a sugar glider (seriously, though--they eat fruit, he eats fruit; they're night creatures, he's a night creature; they have big dark eyes of doom and so does he--it's perfect). For a while, it chugged along its merry way. 
> 
> Then Luke decided to elbow his way in, and because I'm me and everything is poly and nothing is sacred, it wasn't long before he elbowed his way into their relationship, too. 
> 
> This is the result. 
> 
> Chronologically, it takes place pretty far into the story line. I hope it won't be too terribly confusing, and I do plan to write more in this universe.

At first, it’s awkward. 

They’re a little more used to each other now that Luke’s been out and hanging around their apartment before returning to his own to give them some time to process it for a few months--which Percy, squirming under him, whispers is incredibly beautiful, to which Luke responds by biting him and calling him a sap--so they hold a family meeting and decide it’s okay for Luke to move in when his lease runs out. So he does, but it’s awkward. 

There’s the issue of where to put his stuff, for one thing. Their apartment isn’t exactly _big_ ; even moving Nico in required some shuffling and a little movement of furniture and a few plastic storage bins and he’s smaller than some middle schoolers. Luke eventually settles on sharing Percy’s drawer and giving some non-essentials to Thalia for safe-keeping. 

Not that he has much that’s _his_ anymore. There’s his wedding ring (which hasn’t come off since the first time he put it on), the clothes he was wearing when he was incarcerated (jeans and a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off), some hair gel, a toothbrush and a razor, and that’s kind of it as far as important stuff goes. Mostly, he shares Percy’s clothes as well as his space. They’re a little loose on him, highlighting the difference in body type; Luke is lean and feline, more like Nico, and Percy has always been stocky and solid, more like Jason but with a smaller shoulder-to-hip ratio. 

(Luke tried some of Jason’s clothes too--he borrows jeans sometimes because Percy’s run a little too short, but the shirts just looked stupid. He’s not tiny and cute the way Nico is and can’t pull off the swimming-in-his-boyfriend’s-clothes look.) 

There’s the issue of who does what for chores for another--although Jason headed off that particular nuclear disaster by buying a whiteboard and hanging it on the fridge, which they use to plan. “Nico - dishes”, and underneath “Percy - pets (feed and clean up)”, and under that is “Jason - walk Mrs. O’Leary” and “Luke - laundry”. Then in big red letters there’s “CLEAN BATHROOM”, until someone erases it and rewrites it next to their name. It works okay, except nobody wants to take out the trash, but that’s easy enough to bring up at the family meeting which Jason has started writing on the calendar in all caps, just to make sure everyone knows it’s mandatory. With three people living there, it was important; with four, it’s essential. So that helps. 

But there’s the problem of the bed, too. It’s a king (with Jason being built like a linebacker, it needs to be no matter how many bedmates he has), but while three guys sleeping in one bed is cozy, four is kind of a nightmare of tangled limbs, accidental punches, muttered apologies and no sleep whatsoever. Having sex on it is a completely different story--you can move off the bed and against the wall or on the floor if things start getting cramped--but more nights than not, Luke ends up sleeping on the couch and the gliders bark and run in their wheels and keep him up all night, and Percy gets that sad baby seal look on his face the next day, and they’re all developing circles under their eyes--so something has to be done. 

Jason always goes to bed first, because he likes getting up with the sun. Luke is usually next, because months out he’s still not quite used to not having a curfew. The two of them take the outer edges of the bed, mostly because it’d be a little weird--they’re friends and they get along, but it’s not like it is with Percy (or Nico, for Jason)--but also because Nico and Percy both like being in the middle and having someone on each side. Percy is third, wandering in at about two in the morning and waking Luke and Jason just enough to settle between them, and then finally around four or five, Nico shows up and worms his way between Percy and Jason. 

The first time, Luke ended up falling off the bed and giving himself a black eye, and it wasn’t until a week later that Percy got the idea to do a dry run during the day. Choreographing sleeping positions feels a little strange, but is apparently necessary to avoid injury, so they do it. Nico has something approaching a compulsion to listen to someone’s heartbeat while he’s falling asleep, so they try a couple of configurations with both Percy and Jason; Percy’s not as broad and seems to be the more logical choice until it comes out how awkward it is for Luke with Percy on his back and his chest already occupied, so Jason it is. Percy ends up big-spooning Nico, which is perfectly fine by him because it gives him an excuse to nuzzle silky, sexy hair all night, and then Luke big-spoons Percy, and the minute they settle into the position it seems _really_ obvious and they all feel a little stupid for not getting it sooner. 

The problem that remains with _that_ , though, is that Mrs. O’Leary sometimes likes to jump in bed with them, and there is no possible arrangement of bodies that would accommodate all four of them and an oversized standard poodle without at least one person ending up on the floor. Jason may be big, but he’s also prone to head injuries, and when he almost gives himself a concussion during a thunderstorm in July that has her whimpering and trying to curl up between Nico and Percy, Nico plays with his wedding band like he does every time he gets nervous and mutters “we have got to do something about the bed.” 

So Luke and Jason deconstruct the bedframe and put the mattress on the floor, then drag in an assortment of pillows on either side in case someone rolls off, just as a stopgap while they wait for the new, enormous bed to come. 

Then the new, enormous bed doesn’t fit through the doorway. Naturally. 

They give up, put the bed in storage and start hunting for a new apartment.


End file.
